


The Death of a Father

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hiryuu dies, I think about this at night, ah yes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: How Hiryuu's death impacted more than just the four dragons.





	The Death of a Father

"Where's Daddy?"   
She stopped and put a hand over her mouth. Yakshi was out of bed and rubbing his eyes. She had gone to his room.  
To do what? She couldn't even open it to tell him.  
Yakshi look up at her with her husband's eyes. They were not the same color but they had the same curiosity, soaking up everything around them.   
"Baby, I-," the words caught in her throat.   
The little boy had just turned five. His father and the four dragons he idled so much were there celebrating. Hiryuu had barely made it through the ceremony before getting even worse and now...  
He was so selfish.   
She began to cry.   
"Mommy? What's wrong," Yakshi ran over to her and wiped a tear away.   
"Let's go see daddy! He always makes you feel better," Yakshi suggested.   
He was so enthusiastic. She wrapped her arms around him. Crying into his small shoulder, "Yakshi... your father... He's gone."   
Yakshi was confused. He had always gone away to fight bad guys before but he always came back. His mother had never cried like this before.   
"He'll be back soon! Right?" Yakshi asked.   
She sighed and pulled away to see his face, "You know how daddy was special?"   
Yakshi nodded, "He is a dragon god."   
His mother nodded, "Well he felt really bad. So... so his dragon god brothers decided to take him back and... I don't think they'll give him back."   
Yakshi shook his head, "Can't... Can't the four dragon warriors get him back?! Shuten could fly up and get him! Or or Abi could-"   
"Shhhhh, Yakshi. It's going to be okay," his mother said.   
"But, I will miss daddy. We need him here too."   
She choked again, "I know, baby, I know."


End file.
